


one: on your knees

by wordtheef



Series: thirteen ways of looking at a Lannister [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Face-Fucking, Fucking, Just Sex, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 23:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20236105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordtheef/pseuds/wordtheef
Summary: She’s on her knees and Jaime’s hand is in her hair and all she can think about is thatstupidnickname.





	one: on your knees

She’s on her knees and Jaime’s hand is in her hair and all she can think about is that stupid nickname.

_Kingslayer’s whore._

Don’t think about it.

He’s hot against her hand, heavy and hard and good. She presses her cheek against it and he knots his hand in her hair, saying her name.

She kisses along the side, not quite ready for more: maybe she can (yes) wrap her hand around the base, push down the skin, lick at the top — it’s already damp, dripping —

_She_ is dripping.

He tastes of salt, like the ocean does, and he’s so goddamn warm and full in her mouth, and he’s gasping aloud and she digs her nails into his thighs

oh she wants a hand to go between her own legs, she wants him there — it’s aching for something to fill it. Someone.

Jaime is moaning, it’s all vowels. He’s close. She pulls off and looks up — eyes shut and red-faced and he’s still beautiful — and she moves back on it, licking the head until he actually whimpers, until she takes him in again and drags her teeth against the delicate skin.

He shouts and comes — she swallows some and dribbles some as he pulses in her mouth, thick and slow.

She stands up.

Her knees hurt and her cunt throbs and her mouth tastes like filth.

He smiles, cat-lazy. “I needed that.”

Brienne _needs_, too — but that isn’t part of this.

She wipes the corner of her mouth as he leaves.


End file.
